The Troubles of Twins
by Settiai
Summary: The young twins try to give Glorfindel an explanation of why Elladan's hair is suddenly much shorter.


Title: The Troubles Of Twins  
  
Author: Settiai 

Disclaimer: "Lord of the Rings" and other related characters are all properties of J.R.R. Tolkien. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the books, the movies, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned books, movies, and characters.

Additional Disclaimer: Any spelling, date, canon, or character errors are the fault of myself only and are completely by accident. I am not, and have never claimed to be, an expert on Tolkien's magical world of Middle Earth. Please forgive any omissions that you might find, but also feel free to point them out to me.

Summary: The young twins try to give Glorfindel an explanation of why Elladan's hair is suddenly much shorter...

Rating: PG

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are **always** appreciated.

E-mail: lynn_foster@settiai.com

**********

"Hobbits give presents to other people on their own birthdays. Not very expensive ones, as a rule... but it was not a bad system." ~ "_A Long-Expected Party," The Fellowship of the Ring_

Author's Note: Today [February 26th, 2003] is my sixteenth birthday, so I'm going to temporarily be more like a Hobbit. *grin* So, here's my present for all of you... A short little ficlet about Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir.

**********

Both Elladan and Elrohir stared down at the ground, neither of them wanting to let their eyes meet Glorfindel's. Even without looking at his face though, their imaginations more than compensated. Twin expressions of embarrassment slowly appeared on their faces as their let their gazes move upwards so that they were looking into each others' eyes. At almost the same moment, each of them silently mouthed the exact same words to the other. 

"We're in trouble."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Glorfindel quietly cleared his throat. Both of the twins immediately jerked their heads upwards, guilt shining on their faces like beacons. The older elf struggled to keep the amusement that he felt from appearing on his face as he stared down at them. 

"Would one of you mind telling me exactly what happened?"

Elladan and Elrohir glanced back at each other, their eyes full of uncertainty. They stood like that for a few seconds, neither of them saying a word yet both of them knowing exactly what the other was thinking. After a moment had passed, Elladan nodded his head ever so slightly before turning his attention back to Glorfindel. 

"Some of the other children said that we were exactly the same. They kept calling me Elrohir."

Elrohir elbowed his brother in the side before also looking up so that he was staring into Glorfindel's eyes. 

"And they kept calling me Elladan."

Once again, Glorfindel had to struggle to hold his laughter in check. The only thing that saved him was the thought of what Elrond and Celebrían would say when they saw their sons. 

"So, some of the other children were mistakenly calling you by the wrong name. That is why, Elladan, you decided to use the dagger than I gave you to shear your hair off at shoulder length?"

Elladan let out a quiet cough before taking his turn to elbow Elrohir. The younger twin gave his brother an incredulous look only to find himself on the receiving end of Elladan's glare. With a sigh, he looked back up at Glorfindel and ruefully shook his head. 

"I was the one who cut his hair... But it was **his **idea!"  


The blond-haired elf closed his eyes for a moment as Elladan quickly chimed in with a rather loud "Was not!" Within seconds, the two brothers were engaged in a lively argument over which one of them had came up with the idea of cutting Elladan's locks. Glorfindel let out a quiet sigh, silently counting to ten while, at the same time, trying to think of a way to explain to his friends why their usually indistinguishable twin sons no longer appeared identical. 

Without warning, Glorfindel's eyes shot open--followed moments later by a slightly amused smile appearing on his fair face. He laid a hand on both Elladan's and Elrohir's shoulders, causing their argument to come to an abrupt end. His eyes twinkling with mischief, the golden-haired elf knelt down so that he was face-to-face with the twins. 

"Why don't the two of you go and find Erestor? It is almost time for your afternoon lessons, and I am certain that he must be wondering where you are."  


Elladan's eyes widened in surprise, and Elrohir wasn't able to hold back a quiet gasp. They both stared at the elven lord that was kneeling in front of them, both of them clearly wondering whether he had lost his mind. It was quite unlike him not to give them some type of punishment. The two brothers shared a skeptical look between themselves before, after a moment or two, deciding that they shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Giving Glorfindel one more dubious look, they both turned and started moving--rather quickly--away from him.

Before they had gotten far, however, Glorfindel's voice suddenly rang out behind him. Identical grins flashed on their faces as his unusual actions were explained. 

"All I ask is that you do not tell Erestor that I spoke with you... And that you **do not **mention to your parents from whom you received the dagger." 


End file.
